Benjamin Isaac Braeden
by WinchestersGirl
Summary: Ben wasn't Dean's. But there was something about the Dean Winchester mystery that Lisa wanted to decipher. So she stopped Dean before he left. She lied and said Ben was his so he'd stay. That's when Dean formed the legacy he wanted. [After 3.02. AU.]
1. Lies and Truths

**Title: **Benjamin Isaac Braeden

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes: **He was just too cute! I had to give Dean a little fun once and awhile!! This is just a quick five chapter or so story. Just highlights, ya know?

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dean walked out the door, closing it behind him.

And her heart ached. What was so wrong with him that he wanted to leave something behind? Last time she met this man, he was so confident, cocky – arrogant almost. There was no way that he could change – even if it had been eight or nine years. He had been so ready and willing to take on the world.

Making a decision in the blink of an eye – with no regards for future consequences – Lisa threw open the door. "Dean!" It really wasn't a shout, but she said it with enough purpose that it made a neighbor glance over toward her.

He turned around – defeated swing about him, kicked puppy look etching his features – and looked at her. He couldn't stay; he told her that.

She walked with a purpose down toward him and stopped in front of him. There was no way to get out of this one. "I lied, Dean. He's yours."


	2. Outgoing and Shy

**Title: **Benjamin Isaac Braeden

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes: **Hehe… you all know, right? Ben isn't Dean's. Lisa lied to him.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I lied, Dean. He's yours."

* * *

Dean's mouth almost dropped. No, she was lying to him. She had to be. But… Ben was like him, right? His mother's hair but… Dean's eyes, his mannerisms. Ben had to be his. She was telling him so and he just looked so… Dean.

Right?

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," she apologized. "I mean before when you asked. I just didn't want anything to be different but you want him. And he really needs a dad and I couldn't think of anyone better for the job. And-"

"Wait," Dean said, holding out a hand gently. "We barely know each other – you said that. Why can't you find a better father for him?"

"Dean," she explained, "a father has to want his child to be a good one." She didn't add that Ben's real dad didn't want the boy.

"So, he's mine," Dean asked, eyes clouding slightly, guard being dropped.

She nodded. _Another lie._

"God," Dean breathed, smile overtaking his features. Caught up in the moment, Dean grabbed his… his son's mother and spun her around. Surprised, Lisa held on gingerly but smiled when she saw Dean's excitement. He wasn't doing this to get somewhere with her; he was genuinely ecstatic.

_All because of a white lie._

Dean swung her around and around as his joy radiated onto her. He put her down on her two feet and she was pretty happy to feel land again. "Sorry," he said, smile wide. "I got…"

"Excited," she finished with a smile of her own.

"Yeah," he whispered softly, suddenly shy. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he looked toward the ground.

The man before her was definitely not the one that she had that **_great_** weekend with years ago. He was tamer. Granted, he was just the legal drinking age when she did meet him, but still.

"Um," she fumbled with her words, "why don't you… ya know: stay for awhile? Ben would love to get to know you and I think that he needs some male bonding time with his dad and everything, you know?"

Dean peeked up at her from his guarded stance. "Yeah; okay." And the smile broadened. "I just have to call my brother and tell him to book the hotel for awhile."

"Your brother?"

"Sammy. We're hunting together."

"If your hanging around for Ben," Lisa said, "you boys can use the guest room."

* * *

Just wanted to clear something up: Ben's not Dean's. Lisa just said that so he'd stay so that she could figure the mystery about Dean Winchester. Hope that made sense! Thanks! 


	3. Compliments and Insults

**Title: **Benjamin Isaac Braeden

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes: **Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dean spent the night alone with Lisa. Ben was at a friend's sleepover and Sam had turned in early (claiming he was tired, but Dean knew that he was really searching for a way to save the elder; Dean might not act like he knows things, but he's not stupid). 

"God, you were good," Dean chuckled, reminiscing with Lisa in the living room (her on the couch; him in the lounge chair). At current, their talk had covered what exactly happened with the demonic being that kidnapped her son to their wild nights together.

Lisa smiled slightly, looking down. No one had actually told her that. It was more of a 'thanks, call if you're interested for seconds' type of thing. "Thanks," she said, blushing even more.

Catching the red in her cheek, Dean apologized, "Sorry. I didn't mean it that way."

She shrugged, looking up to stare him straight in the eye. "You shouldn't be offended then: you were the best I've ever had."

Bit of his own medicine. He deserved that, not that he minded hearing it or anything… "What can I say? I like to please."

"In more ways than one," she laughed, remembering how he tried to pleasure her every which way.

"Hey, hey," Dean defended. "You asked me to." She smiled, holding her laugh in this time. A small silence came over the two before he spoke. "Do you ever regret it?"

_Regret that she lied?_ How could she? Talking to him tonight, watching him with her son… it gave her a good feeling. She couldn't place it; but it was good. _All because of a lie._ Ignoring her conscience, she answered, "I can't. I just can't regret it."

"But why," spilled from his lips. There was this small nagging at the back of his mind wanting to know why anyone would want to have his kids. He was far from husband material.

"Hey, hey," she defended. "I've been answering a lot lately." It was true. Most of the conversation had been about her. "Let's make a deal. I answer you and I get to ask you a question."

He watched her eyes, her stance, her overall look. Okay. That was fair. "Sure. Shoot."

"Why do you want to leave something behind? What's going on?"

He paused slightly. "I'm dying."

"I know."

"Because I made a deal with a demon. I drop dead in a year but Sam lives for the rest of his life."

"Oh." That was a hell of a lot more than she had expected. Cancer, tumors – hell, even a ritual suicide – she was ready for. Not for demonic deals.

Dean just brushed it off. "Why don't you regret it?"

Clearing her throat and figuring it was all behind them now, she lied. "You gave me Ben; that's all I need." She really doesn't regret it. She would have just gone about it slightly different – maybe sleeping him for another three days so that Dean would actually be Ben's dad. Yeah, that might be a good start.

He nodded as he searched her eyes for the truth. That was good enough in his book but there was always a slight chance that she was lying: maybe she did regret it.

* * *

Okay, Dean is so clueless! Lol. It's great! Well, not really. You get the point though. 


	4. Mistakes and Choices

**Title:**Benjamin Isaac Braeden

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes:**Yup. Sorry that Lisa and Dean go crash landing into bed. It kind of fits in with the rest of the story. Hope you enjoy!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

By the end of their conversation that night, Lisa had decided that she definitely needed to figure out the rest of the Dean Winchester mystery. He just kept getting more interesting. 

From what she could tell, he was loyal, definitely loyal. He had a conscience that ran deep as the river. And everything was his fault, because everything was his responsibility. Lisa was also able to figure out that Dean had this outside skin which not many penetrated.

At current, the two were walking upstairs to the bedrooms – respective bedrooms. Pausing in the hallway where they were to part, Dean turned to her. "Lis," he asked, going by the nickname he had whispered plenty of times during those fateful nights, "um." He caught her eye. "Thanks."

That one word spoke it all: thanks for his child, thanks for the chance to see them both, thanks for a place to stay for a while.

Stepping toward Dean, she leaned up and kissed him gently. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Dean."

He didn't come here to sleep with her. Well, that was the original intent but after he found out he had a kid: those intentions were out the window. So he really didn't mean for what happened next to actually happen. It just… kind of did.

As he leaned into her for another kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped up so he could carry her almost as if on cue. He was in her bedroom in seconds flat, laying her out on the bed.

She shimmed up so he could join her and soon enough he was straddling her hips, tongue and spit in her mouth.

She leaned up on her elbows as he pulled away to shed his shirt. And God, she doesn't remember his chest that toned – but, hey: she's not complaining.

His tongue came back down to tango with hers while her arms snaked around his neck. He pulled her so she was sitting up and he was straddling her thighs.

He fumbled with her belt buckle as she let common sense start working again. She could sleep with him. What would be the purpose though? Or she could deny him. But yet again, what would be the purpose?

Finally the belt was off and flung across the room, knocking a picture off the vanity. "Hey, hey," she whispered as he started to attack her neck. She pushed him back slightly and he took the clue, sitting up. His pouty face and swollen lips made it hard to think straight.

To sleep with him or not to sleep with him? That was the question. "Listen," she started, "I uh- I'm not sure this is the right thing to do. I mean with Ben and the current situation and all, you know?"

"Yeah," he agreed, voice rough. "Okay." He got off her and started to walk toward the door.

It was now or never. _Come on, Lisa. You lied to him; told him Ben was his. He thinks he has a legacy, thinks he has a child to carry on his bloodline._ And that's when the decision was made – without any regards for the future – yet again. _Why do I do this? I'm just going to fuck things up worse._

"Dean," she half yelped. Still sprawled out on the bed as he was walking away, she jumped to her feet and went after him. Grabbing his arm, she spun him around and shoved him against the wall. "Don't go."

"Lis," he started, avoiding her eyes carefully.

"Dean, I want to have another child with you." Did she really just say that? Yeah, she was thinking it. Fix what she screwed and all – but why say it aloud? Was she stupid or something? That was it: she was dumb as dumb could get. Now he would freak and run – not that she would blame him or anything. "I mean," she started, turning a shade of pink that wasn't from the exorcise they were partaking in before, "I mean… I want to give you another child. I want you to have another child to keep your legacy."

God. No one's ever told him that before. Why would they? They were all one night stands and just-do-me-in-the-allies. But something that she said – maybe the way she said it – made him think about the possibilities. Another kid. Maybe a girl. A child. Two Winchester children. It definitely had a good ring to it. But was she doing this out of guilt? "Lisa, don't. You don't want another kid to raise."

"Let me decide what I want, Dean." Maybe it was the fire in her eyes, the earnest look that said _I actually want this Dean; grant me this wish._ Or it could have been his selfish desires.

But either way, it made him say yes.


	5. Answers and Questions

**Title:**Benjamin Isaac Braeden

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes:**Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dean woke up the next morning in her bed. He ran a hand through his hair before turning on his side so he could look at Lisa. 

She was still asleep, blankets wrapped tightly around her as a form of clothing. Her hair was spread out behind her and that made her all the sexier.

Wow. Last night, with her. Wow. That's all there really was to say. Dean enjoyed it immensely – it was better than the last time (which was a hard thing to out do). And then without any form of protection? That was mind blowing. Dean normally protected himself – if just for the fact that STDs were common among the people he picked up. But, really, this was different. There was a reason to be _completely_ nude throughout the whole thing: a baby.

Lisa turned over in her sleep, revealing slightly more breast; Dean pulled the blankets up around her so that she wouldn't be even remotely embarrassed when she woke up.

Lying back down on the bed, his mind wandered. Could they have conceived a baby last night? It was possible – they only hooked up three days and had a child already. But really? Did he do everything right? Position, arousal, angle? Yeah; he thinks so. And Lisa? Lisa was more than alright.

The woman next to him groaned slightly, turning on her side as she woke up. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Dean.

"Hey," she whispered.

He looked over to her. "Morning."

Last night, she had figured some things out. Using knowledge from _those_ three days before their second meeting, she remembered that Dean was vulnerable before he released. So with every thrust, she asked a question and got an honest answer.

"_Dean?"_

_He made a small grunting noise. "Yeah?"_

_She bit her lip hard as he slammed inside. "Why'd you come back?"_

"_For this."_

"_Why are you staying?"_

"_So Ben can know m-_e_." The last word was shared with one hard plunge inside._

_She could tell he was close, so she better pick up the pace. "You don't regret us together back then, right?"_

"_Hell, no."_

"_Why are you so protected all the time?"_

_And he let himself go, hindering any other intentions she had._

That was exactly what she wanted to know: why he was so protected. And why did he care so much? There was more she felt like knowing, but those two were the ones that she'd kill to get the answers for.

And by God as her witness, she swore she was going to get them.

* * *

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy," Ruby taunted with a smile, sliding into his booth, "it took you long enough." 

Sam had left the house as soon as he had realized where Dean was that morning. His brother took every chance he could to get laid.

Sam, looking up from his breakfast and newspaper, sighed. "Do you ever go back to wherever it is you came from?"

Pouting, Ruby replied, "I thought we wanted to know more about Mommy?"

Sam's eyes flashed a slight shade of anger before he became passive again. Better not piss her off. She might not help him save Dean. "What do you have," he asked.

"Well, before we take care of your dearest mother, I have some news." Sam didn't even bother answering; just gave her a look that said _tell me now without games_. "Dean's all happy with Lisa and Benjamin, huh?"

"I guess," he said, starting to take a sip of his coffee. Where was this going?

"How do you think he'd feel if he found out that Bennie-boy's not his?"

Sam's cup hit the table. _No, it couldn't be. Could it?_


	6. Revealing and Hiding

**Title:**Benjamin Isaac Braeden

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes:**Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Dean," Lisa asked as she came out of the master bathroom, "do you want to give it another shot? You know: just in case?" 

It was only a half hour after both had woke up and Dean was still lying in bed. Lisa had gone to take a shower, but deciding that she might be able to get something out of Dean, offered him another chance to conceive.

He looked over to her towel wrapped form and rubbed his stomach. "I don't normally do on an empty stomach." He smirked knowing full well that he's done on an empty stomach many times before – and she knew that.

"Exception," she played into his hand.

He shrugged. "Alright." Swinging his feet off the bed, he got up and swaggered on over to her. He kissed her, nipping at the bottom lip before pushing her against the tan wall. Hitching a finger under the fabric, he was just about ready to remove it when…

"DEAN!"

He pulled away and sighed. Sam sure knew how to ruin a guy's dying days. No pun intended. "I'll be back," he whispered, not looking into her eyes. Smirking, he regained eye contact, "Keep the shower warm for me."

He winked and stole away into the hall.

Oh yeah, she had a lot to learn about Dean Winchester still.

* * *

"De-" Sam stopped short when he saw his brother's attire. "What are you wearing?" 

"It's more of a matter of what the heck I'm supposed to not be wearing right now. If you catch my drift."

Sam closed his eyes, shook his head, and started over, "Listen. I have to tell you something."

Sensing this might take a few seconds, he leaned against the breakfast bar. "Hm?"

"Lisa lied to you. Ben's not yours." Dean's eyes didn't give away any of his surprise. That was the thing about him. He never showed surprise; everything goes as planned. "I'm sorry, Dean," Sam added, knowing his brother would be upset.

"I knew that, Sam." Where does he go from here? Ben's not his but he and Lisa were trying to conceive and… it all just confused him. "But thanks. Now if you don't mind, I've got a M.I.L.F. upstairs waiting for the F part to be fulfilled."

* * *

"Hey, keep it warm," Dean asked as he got into the bathroom after chatting with his brother. 

She chuckled. "It's warm. Think you can handle it?"

"Funny." He pulled back the curtain and stepped into the shower with her.

He let her hand slide in between his legs to start the fun. But he really couldn't keep his mind on her.

_Ben's not yours._ For once, everything seemed normal – for the most part. But nothing ever stays that way. Dean took the hard route to learn that. The thing that really confused him was why sleep around with him – why keep him around if Ben wasn't his? Did she have some type of crush? Was it a selfish motive? It could have been to give Ben a father because she didn't know the boy's real one; but something made Dean not believe that.

But what was she lying to him for?

This time Lisa didn't get any information from him. Because he wouldn't answer.


	7. Bonding

**Title:**Benjamin Isaac Braeden

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes:**Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Why is she doing this to him," Sam asked.

Ruby sat across from him, drinking what was left of her milkshake that Sam had bought for her. "Can't tell you, Sammy."

"Why not?" This girl was too interesting to be pushed away, so he ignored the nickname.

"I need to see her to actually read her. Or I could see her offspring."

"You want to see Ben so you can tell me why she's lying to Dean?"

"I thought she wasn't lying to Dean," Ruby taunted. She liked to play little mind games with Sam.

Pausing, Sam thought about it. What was it that made him so sure that Dean was lying about Lisa and Ben? "She is. Dean lied – I don't know why or how, but he did."

"Instinct-boy." She nodded as if contemplating. "I like."

"Can you tell me," Sam asked, curious about her, Lisa, Ben – pretty much everything that's happened in the past week.

Ruby pushed away her milkshake. "Bring Ben to me and I'll be more than happy to share the joy."

* * *

"Not too much sugar," Lisa added to the list of 'don't dos'. "And lunch at one sharp."

Dean was staying home with Ben – who had just been dropped off by his friend's mom minutes before – while Lisa went to work that day. And Lisa wanted to make sure that Dean knew exactly what to do.

"Alright," he said. "I got it."

She kissed Ben on the forehead. "See you later, honey." Giving one last look at Dean, she smiled and headed out the door.

"You eat, Ben," Dean asked as soon as Lisa was out of the driveway.

"No."

"Want ice cream?"

And it was the beginning of the long but enjoyable day.


	8. Convincing

**Title:**Benjamin Isaac Braeden

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes:**Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Dean," Sam said as he attempted to tell his brother what Ruby thought without actually having to tell him about Ruby, "maybe she has a crush on you." Okay, so that wasn't exactly what Ruby thought. Ruby had no clue why the human girl would want to screw around with the Winchester boy, but truly, she did find it amusing and liked to give her opinions – often. 

Dean was sitting at the kitchen table while Sam leaned against the counter. Lisa still wasn't home from work and Ben was outside digging up worms or something like that.

Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He had told Sam that he wasn't sure why Lisa wanted another child with him – er… a first child with him and then that led to the whole conversation on what he and Lisa were trying to do. "Sam, women are confusing."

"Yeah; you're telling me," he replied, thinking of Ruby.

"I think I want to talk to Lisa alone. Can you watch Ben for tonight?"

Sam's heart leapt to his throat. Perfect time for Ruby to read Ben. "Sure."

* * *

"Dean, do I have to? I want to have mac and cheese with you," Ben whined later that night. 

"You have to," Dean answered. At current, he was trying to get Ben to go with Sam so that Lisa and he could chat.

"Dean!"

"Ben," Dean scolded carefully, "go. Tomorrow you and I will have dinner together, okay?"

"Fine. But we're getting ice cream after."

And Dean couldn't help but smile – because Ben sounded just like him.


	9. Fighting Part One

**Title:**Benjamin Isaac Braeden

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes:**Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, Dean," Lisa said with a smile as she walked in the door that Dean was holding open for her. She had just gotten home after work. "Where's Ben?" 

"My brother took him to get dinner," he answered, following her into the kitchen as she set her purse down on the counter.

"Okay." After doing a few odds and ends she looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

"I found Ben's birth certificate."

_Dean was going through her office; attempting to discover something that would give him a clue as to if Ben was truly his. He found the file marked, "Benjamin Isaac Medical" and opened it._

_He saw the two records of him being hospitalized – once for a broken arm and a second for ammonia._

_Then he saw the birth record from the hospital and the certificate from the government:_

_Name: Benjamin Isaac Braeden_

_Sex, hair, eye, birth time, birth day._

_Mother: Lisa Grace Braeden_

_Father: Raymond John Gentry_

"Oh," Lisa replied. That could be a problem. "Dean, I'm sorry I lied, okay? I just…"

"Lied," Dean roared. "You think you lied? You led me on. You made me think that there was something between us; that I could have another baby – wait, let me rephrase that: have a _baby_. Ben's not mine."

Afraid his temper would get the best of him, he stormed outside onto the porch.

But he forgot something: Lisa was never one to go down without a fight.


	10. Fighting Part Two

**Title:**Benjamin Isaac Braeden

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes:**Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Dean Winchester," Lisa growled, walking out onto the porch after him, "you let me talk right now." 

Dean spun around from leaning against the porch railing. She could see it all in his eyes: sorrow, pain, anger. "What," he spat. "What could you possibly have to say now?"

"I'm sorry," she answered. "I'm so freaking sorry that you have no clue." He went to turn around back to the railing – because who needed to hear her sob story – when she grabbed his arm before he could; made him look at her when she spoke. "I lied to you because I wanted you to stay here. I wanted you around for Ben _and me._ When I saw you watching Ben and talking about being proud to be his dad, I just lost it. That's all I ever wanted for him: the chance to have a caring father."

"And I was just a great opportunity," he whispered, angrily in her face.

"No, Dean. You're a good person. You're someone that any kid would be happy to call a dad. And you wanted kids."

"No, I didn't," he denied, backing up.

"No? Maybe you should pay attention to what you babble about during sex then."

"_Lisa," he had whispered into her ear on the first night they had met._

"_Right there, Dean. Right there." He stopped moving, giving her a slight pleasure before deciding to venture on. He started to move again, getting a porn star moan from Lisa. "God, Dean. What do you want?"_

_She meant sexually. What did he want in return for the waves of pleasure he gave her? But he took it another way. "Children. I want kids to run around my feet and jump up for my hugs. I want a baby, Lisa."_

He knew what she was referencing. He didn't mean to say it all; it kind of slipped out. "Yeah? What about you? Pay a little more attention when your getting sucked dry, dear."

"_That feel good?" Lisa nodded, speechless physically not mentally, as Dean went back to his work. "Tell me what else I have to do," he whispered before letting his tongue travel again._

"_I want you to love me. I want you to marry me."_

She knew what he was referencing. It brought tears to her eyes, because when she had said that – her guard was down, yeah – but she meant it. It seemed like a good idea and Lisa knew when a guy was caring and soft like Dean was. She knew he'd be a keeper.

"I'm done," she whispered and turned around, heading toward her bedroom. She couldn't take this any longer.


	11. Ruby Reveals

**Title:**Benjamin Isaac Braeden

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes:**Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ruby had her hands on the sleeping Ben's forehead. Her eyes were closed in concentration and she was frowning slightly. 

A worried Sam was standing nearby, pacing. "Com'mon, Ruby," he complained. "Hurry up."

Ruby retracted her hands and stood up from the hotel room bed that Ben was sleeping on.

"And," Sam asked, impatient.

"She loves him."

"What does that mean," Sam asked. Lisa couldn't love his brother. They barely knew each other.

"Powers – good powers," Ruby shuddered at the thought, "are pushing her to him. They know that in the end, Lisa and Dean are meant to be one."


	12. Sam Enlightens

**Title:**Benjamin Isaac Braeden

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes:**Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I have a friend," Sam commented to Dean later that night. "She can read lineage and give reasons for them. Stuff like that. I had her read Ben." 

Dean had let Lisa run off to her bedroom and not bothered her. He had simply put Ben to sleep when Sam and the boy had gotten home and went to sleep in the guest room with Sammy.

"Yeah," Dean replied, totally ignoring the open comment of 'so Sammy has a girlfriend with freak powers?'.

"She says that Lisa lied to you but she doesn't know why. She says that Lisa loves you; you two are soul mates." They both paused, letting the heavy information sink in.

"Go to sleep, Sammy," Dean answered, rolling over in his bed.

* * *

The next morning, Ben and Sammy were still asleep as Dean stole away into Lisa's bedroom. 

He had thought long and hard about it the night before. If the 'powers that be' wanted Dean with her, and Dean wanted Dean with her, why should he fight it? Lisa wanted it too and chances were that Ben would want it.

So what to do about that? Apologize, kiss, and make up. Hopefully.

"Lisa," he whispered, closing the door gently behind him. He sat on the edge of her bed where she was sleeping, sheets wrapped in odd angles around her. "Lisa."

"Mh," she mumbled, turning over in bed. Her eyes fluttered open and enlarged slightly when she saw Dean. "What," she tried to say angrily, but it came out as more of a mumbled jumble of words.

"I'm sorry," he replied.

And for some reason, his apology just worked. There was no need for anything else to be said.

Leaning up, she gave him a slight kiss. And it slipped out – "I love you." Why did she feel that? When did she start feeling that? She has no clue; but the feeling was there.

He smiled, knowing full well that she meant those words because what type of soul mate doesn't? And he answered, "Yeah. You too." It stirred something deep inside him and he could see her as his and only his.

Maybe it'd all work.

* * *

Okay, them making up sounded just not right. But no worries, they still have some stuff until they're completely okay. 


	13. Nine Months Passed

**Title:**Benjamin Isaac Braeden

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes:**Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Nine and half months later. 

A little Pamela Susan Winchester was turning two weeks old.

And a young Benjamin Isaac Braeden had become Benjamin Isaac Winchester.

A certain Lisa Braeden was now Lisa Winchester – _Mrs. Lisa Winchester_.

Yeah, it was all working.

"Dean," she whispered as he hiked her shirt up, lying on top of her on the bed.

"Yeah?"

"Keep going."

He smirked. "Will do, babe." Just then Pamela began to cry from her crib. Immediately, Dean was at her bedside, picking her up. "Honey? Pammy? What's wrong?"

Glancing at the clock, Lisa knew her daughter was hungry. "She's just hungry, Dean." He waited as his wife got ready to breast feed their youngest. Handing their daughter to her mother, he smiled, sitting next to them on the bed.

Dean fingered his daughter's foot. "That's my girl."

Several minutes later, Dean stole away into his son's bedroom. He waited several minutes and watched the boy's deep, even breathing.

Hell yeah, this was his son.

* * *

"Sammy, I'm trying! Don't you get it?! I know your brother's time is almost up," Ruby fought. 

Sam was pacing back and forth. Ever lead she had gotten never seemed to pan out. He was starting to wonder if Ruby herself was the demon he needed to kill. "You don't care," he replied flatly. "You don't care that he's dying."

"I do care. He's my lead into you. Of course I care."

"Bullshit," Sam snapped, finally hitting the breaking point. He pulled out his gun. "That's a lie."

"Sam, don't shot. You know if you do that Dean's going to die."

"Actually, I don't. What I do know is that you never seem to be too helpful and that if you die, Dean still walks. It all makes sense to me."

"Sam…"

He fired.


	14. One and Half Months Later

**Title:**Benjamin Isaac Braeden

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes:**Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

One and half months later. 

"Come on, Dad," Ben begged his father. "Mom's coming!"

"Alright," Dean caved, seeing that look from his son always made him give in. "Let me change into my swim trunks."

Ben squealed for joy before running outside the back door and into the little pool they had set up for the summer time. Dean turned to go into the bedroom and came face to face with his wife.

"I knew you'd join the fun," she teased, giving him a quick kiss. With Pam in her arms, she was heading out to play in the sun.

"The only fun I'm playing in," Dean flirted, placing his hands on her hips but minding the baby in between their two bodies, "is later when your bathing suit has to be put up to dry."

She smiled and used the 'baby card'. "Look at Daddy! Isn't he silly? He thinks Mommy's going to play with him tonight." Pamela, not knowing any better, giggled and kicked in the air. "See? Even the baby agrees that's silly."

Lisa dodged her husband's playful remark by slithering from his hold and going outside with the baby.

From inside, Dean watched as Lisa sat in the pool and placed the baby in her lap. Ben brought over a ducky and gave it to his sister before he started to splash around, minding his sister's hate of being splashed.

"Dean," came a voice from behind him.

Turning around, he came face to face with his brother.

Sam had been missing for two weeks now. He had simply left one night and not shown up the next morning.

"Sam," Dean asked, hurrying to his falling brother's aid. He positioned the younger in a chair before grabbing a wet cloth and washing down Sam's face. "What happened to you?"

"I saved you," he said, finally voicing his success. "I saved you." It had happened when he killed Ruby. She was the demon that held Dean's contract. When Dean's contract dealer died, so did the agreement. But Sam had to journey into some God forsaken places to finally figure that out.

"What," Dean asked, stepping back from his brother. "God damn it, Sam. I told you not to!"

"I wasn't hard, Dean," Sam fought back. "I just killed a demon. It's over now. You're free to walk."

"And you didn't make any deals," Dean double checked. His brother would; Dean knew.

"No. We're free from any deals. Both of us."

Dean, not sure what else to do, pulled his brother into a crushing hug. "Thank you, Sammy." Tears formed in the corners of his eyes, but he kept them at bay. Sam returned the hug before his brother pulled away. "I've gotta go tell her." Dean had sensed Lisa's uneasiness lately; she knew he was dying and rather soon.

Dean started to walk toward the back door when Sam spoke up, "That's all?" Shouldn't there be some type of party or hell – a punishment for Sam for messing in Dean's business?

He turned around to look at the younger Winchester and gave him a small smile. "Yeah, Sam. That's all."

* * *

It was kind of a quaint little ending, right? I thought it fit pretty well. Dunno. Hope you enjoyed the story! 

Thanks for reading!


	15. Several Years Down the Road

**Benjamin Isaac Braeden**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

Hey! Just a little boredom that turned into a cute little story for the Braeden-Winchester family! Enjoy!

**Epilogue (Again)**

"Dean," Lisa called down the stairs, "what are you doing?"

It was Ben's tenth birthday. They had thrown a big party that day and cleaned up afterward. Lisa put Pam in her bedroom (after all, three year olds must have _big girl room_s) before heading to her own and changing for the night.

"I'll be up in a minute," he called, giving Ben the wrench. They were building a little car that he had received earlier in the day.

"Alright," she called, tossing her silk bathrobe on the chair and sliding into bed.

Several minutes later, Dean and Ben were finished.

"This is awesome," Ben told his father. "It's like my own mini version of your car, Dad."

Smiling as he put away the tools, Dean couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt at Ben referring to him as his father. "Glad you like it, bud. Now go to bed. You have to get up early for church tomorrow morning."

Ben rolled his eyes. "Fine." But he trudged up the stairs nonetheless.

Dean finished putting away the tools and cleaned up the dust from the kitchen table. He took one last look around before shutting off the light.

That's when the doorbell rang.

Dean sighed, heading toward the door before peeking outside. Why would this guy bother them at this time of night? He opened it just a tad. "What?"

The man turned around from looking at the street and crookedly parked car. "Is Lisaaa home?"

"Who's asking," Dean responded, intrigued.

"Ben's dad."

And that's all it took for Dean to be out of the house, throwing punches at the man whose name Dean would never forget: _Raymond John Gentry_.

"Dean," Lisa asked. She had come down the stairs when she heard the doorbell ring. "Dean?" And that's when she saw her husband straddling her one night stand from years ago.

The Winchester had the upper hand. Gentry was drunk and probably drugged so he wasn't much of a challenge for the obviously stronger Dean.

But as much as Lisa wanted Ray to be bloodied to a pulp for everything he had said about her and Ben – _You're such a slut. I can't believe I slept with you. And Ben? Ha! Screw, Ben. The little brat that he is._ – she knew that Dean's chances of getting in trouble were high.

"Dean! Dean!" She started to grab Dean's arms to pull him away. "Dean, stop!"

Huffing and puffing, his arms dropped to his sides. With her help, he stood up straight. "Lis, I…"

"Come on," she said, bringing him inside and locking the door tight behind her. "We'll call the police for him."

He followed her into the kitchen and sat on one of the chairs, cuddling his bloody hand as his wife called 911. When she was done, she came back over to Dean with soap, warm water, and a cloth. She cleaned him up in virtual silence.

When she was done, she left everything on the table and just sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her comfortingly and held her close.

They stayed that way for the next twenty minutes while the police were outside picking up Ben's father. Only after the cop car with its flashing lights faded into the distance did they speak.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I shouldn't have beaten…"

"No, no," she answered. "You should have. That's what I wanted you to do. Trust me; you couldn't have made me any more proud than I am right now, Dean."

He smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just you're always such a good father that I can't understand why he wouldn't be fighting me to get Ben. Not that I want him to or anything… I just… I don't understand."

Dean squeezed her gently. "Not all dads are like me you know. My dad had to teach me how to be a good dad. Remember when Pammy was first born?"

_Dean had tried to be a good father; he really did. But it seemed nothing he did could make Pammy smile._

"_Dad, help," he finally shouted into the air one day. And immediately, Pammy stopped crying._

Lisa giggled. "I know; I remember. But that's why you're such a good dad, Dean: you know when to ask for help with kids. I can't wait to have a third. You'll just outshine the rest of them."

"A third," Dean raised an eyebrow. "Who said anything about more?"

"That craving for strawberries I got and the morning sickness two days ago."

"No… no, Lis-"

"Yes, Dean." She smiled.

Dean burst out laughing and planted a huge sloppy kiss on her. "Three kids? Three kids!" He stood up, Lisa in his arms, and spun around and around. "Three kids!"

And true to her word, she would deliver a baby boy – _Anthony Collin Winchester_ – nine months later.


End file.
